


Les incendies abîmés

by jakrster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Charmione, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Hermione Granger connaît, par coeur, la marche à suivre pour la guérison d'une blessure par un Boutefeu Chinois ou d'un Occamy. Elle connaît toutes les potions à utiliser en cas d'infection ainsi que les sortilèges afin de suturer une plaie.Pourtant, elle se retrouve complètement désarmée lorsqu'il s'agit de guérir ses propres blessures : à la place de les affronter, la Gryffondor les enfouit et les évite. Aucun livre, aucun dictionnaire, aucune encyclopédie ne vous explique comment s'affranchir d'un traumatisme de guerre.Ajouter à cela, une relation compliquée avec un dragonnier et un ancien mangemort qui tente de suivre les pas de Lord Voldemort, vous obtiendrez un mélange assez explosif.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood & Pansy Parkinson & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years

_billie eilish, lovely_

_._

**_Mai_** , 1998

Le cri que la jeune femme venait de pousser l’avait réveillé en sursaut. Ce rêve. Toujours et constamment le même. Depuis trois mois, c’était toujours la même rengaine. Elle revoyait continuellement le visage parsemé de folie de Bellatrix Lestranges, perchée au-dessus d’elle, pendant qu’elle la torturait afin d’obtenir des réponses qu’elle ne possédait pas. Chaque nuit, la sensation que son corps allait céder face à la douleur qu’elle infligeait à son corps polluait ses cauchemars. Chaque nuit, Hermione se réveillait avec l’impression qu’on avait plongé un fer chauffé au blanc dans la cicatrice qui ornerait à jamais son avant-bras.

Combien de temps cette imagine continuerait-elle à la hanter? La brune s’assit dans le petit lit qu’elle occupait et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour essayer de se réconforter et de diminuer la teneur des sanglots qui la parcouraient. Elle sentait ses muscles se raidir sous le poids de l’imposante dose d’adrénaline, de peur et d’anxiété qui l’avaient brusquement saisi.

Trop souvent, elle se réveillait en panique et en larmes. Même morte, Bellatrix Lestranges menaçait de la rendre folle.

« Hermione? » appela une voix étouffée par la porte fermée de sa chambre. Elle entendit trois petits cognements contre celle-ci. « Ça va? »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Hermione se demanda à qui appartenait cette voix – et par le fait-même, où elle était.

Charlie. _Ah oui_.

Au vu de l’absence de réponse de la jeune femme, le dragonnier se permit d’ouvrir la porte et s’approcha lentement du lit en réitérant sa question. Étrangement, à la place de la rassurer, l’intervention du jeune homme ne fit que redoubler la teneur de ses sanglots. La respiration de Charlie sembla se bloquer et un instant plus tard, elle sentit le poids du rouquin se hisser près d’elle et put, enfin, le distinguer correctement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Précautionneusement, il s’avança vers elle et se mit à lui caresser le dos, maladroitement, par-dessus sa camisole trempée de sueurs. Sa main, hésitante, entama un mouvement d’aller-retour près de la colonne vertébrale d’Hermione timidement. Le jeune homme s’était vaguement rappelé que sa mère faisait souvent ce genre de geste quand il faisait de mauvais rêves, enfant. 

À sa grande surprise, Hermione se rapprocha du dragonnier et s’enfonça dans ses bras en s’agrippant à lui comme s’il était une bouée de sauvetage. Charlie se raidit face à ce contact étroit et cessa de bouger, pris au dépourvu par la situation. Normalement, elle aussi aurait été gênée par cette soudaine proximité : elle ne le connaissait peu, voir pas du tout, et il ne portait aucun chandail. Cependant, il était son unique réconfort et elle n’était visiblement pas dans son état normal. À quelques pas de la panique, Charlie pesta, de nouveau, contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l’amener en Roumanie, déjà? En Angleterre, il aurait pu refiler la tâche de rassurer la jeune femme à Ron, à Harry ou à Ginny – bref, à n’importe qui plus à l’aise que lui en matière de relation humaine (ce qui n’était pas très difficile à dégoter).

Ils étaient arrivés en Roumanie dans la journée. Hermione lui avait demandé, la veille, si elle pouvait l’accompagner pour le reste de l’été. La jeune femme avait argué avoir besoin d’être loin de tout afin de se reconstruire. Son esprit devait se focaliser sur autre chose que la fin de la guerre. Charlie avait accepté, avec recul, à sa demande – principalement, car il avait une certaine crainte qu’elle se mette à pleurer s’il refusait.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hermione. Il n’était pas exagéré d’affirmer qu’il devait l’avoir vu cinq fois, tout au maximum, toujours en compagnie de sa famille. Pourtant, elle lui avait toujours donné l’impression d’être une force de la nature. La jeune femme semblait être aussi solide que le roc. En revanche, la veille, il lui avait semblé n’avoir jamais vu une personne aussi fragile qu’Hermione et, ça l’avait pris au dépourvu.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. » posa-t-il, pris d’une soudaine inspiration.

Charlie posa l’une de ses mains sur une épaule de la jeune femme pour la faire reculer de quelques millimètres. Son autre main continuer à caresser le dos d’Hermione, inlassablement, n’osant pas cesser le mouvement.

La brune releva la tête et, habituée à la pénombre, accrocha son regard au visage qu’elle percevait. Ses jambes vinrent s’emmêler à celles du dragonnier comme s’il était impensable de quitter Charlie. Comme si le fait de le quitter était le signe que les ténèbres allaient l’engloutir.

« On va respirer, ensemble. Ok? » Le rouquin chercha un acquiescement qui ne vint jamais. « Inspire pendant trois secondes, expire pendant trois secondes. »

Il continua de lui dicter comment respirer, patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, l’hyperventilation cessa progressivement. Malgré tout, elle continua de fixer Charlie et de l’écouter lui imposer un rythme de respiration. Ça la rassurait. Les doigts du dragonnier, qui agrippaient plus fort son épaule dénuée, lui laisserait probablement des ecchymoses, mais elle s’en fichait. Ça aussi, ça la rassurait. Il était là. Quelqu’un était là pour elle. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un pouvait voir l’étendue des dégâts que la guerre avait eu sur son âme. Hermione cachait cette panique, cette peur qu’elle connaissait par cœur, depuis tellement longtemps qu’elle ne savait comment faire pour qu’elle la quitte. Tout le monde avait des séquelles de cette guerre. Elle ne voulait pas importuner ses amis avec ses problèmes.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu’il déposa un pouce sur la peau de son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Charlie fit un mouvement de recul et cessa de parler. Après une trentaine de secondes, il rapprocha de nouveau sa main, lentement, comme s’il voulait apprivoiser un petit animal sauvage. Plus confiant en ses capacités de rassurer Hermione, ses mains vinrent prendre le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et il passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer toutes traces de ses sanglots. Puis, il repoussa les cheveux bruns d’Hermione, pleins de sueurs et de sanglots, derrière ses oreilles, gentiment.

Charlie se sentait, étonnement, bien et _utile_. C’était bien là, la première fois qu’il ressentait ce sentiment face à une telle situation. Aucun des deux semblait vouloir combler le silence ou bouger, de peur de faire éclater cette bulle rassurante qui s’était formée autour d’eux.

Hermione devinait la curiosité du dragonnier face à son état et sa désolation – sa _pitié_ , peut-être – pour elle. Charlie restait toutefois muet. Il attendait. Il ne forçait pas les choses. Il respectait son rythme. La jeune femme sentit une vague de reconnaissance envers lui l’envahir.

Ils n’auraient pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Après un long moment, Charlie recula et sembla être sur le point de partir. Dans un pur réflexe, Hermione attrapa sa main et l’enferma dans la sienne.

« Tu peux rester avec moi? » demanda-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air de le _supplier_. « S’il te plaît? »

Le dragonnier hésita. Il entendait, déjà, la voix de sa mère hurler que c’était inconvenant – en plus d’être une mauvaise idée. _Ce n’est pas comme ça que je t’ai élevé, Charlie Weasley!_

Il poussa un soupir.

Il allait, assurément, avoir de la difficulté à se rendormir, de toute manière. Pourtant, ce fut le fond de peur qu’il détecta dans le ton de la voix d’Hermione qui le décida. Il devait se détendre. Ce n’était pas comme si elle l’attirait ou quoi que ce soit. _Elle avait l’âge de sa petite sœur._ Il opina précautionneusement de la tête, plusieurs fois, et Hermione le lâcha afin de se repousser dans le lit pour lui faire de la place. Il s’allongea maladroitement à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux ne dormirent, le reste de cette nuit-là. Ils n’écoutèrent que le bruit apaisant de la respiration de l’autre et en attendant que l’aube se lève.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dimanch_** **e** , 17 juillet 2005

Ses manches étaient retroussées à la va-vite à la hauteur de ses coudes. Sa robe de sorcière vert bouteille, comme tous les autres médicomages, était tachée de marque de café et d’hémoglobine. Les vestiges d’une journée infernale.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de colère et lança pour la vingt-troisième fois – sans exagération – un regard assassin en direction de Gavin Sherman, interne de troisième année, qui tentait de se fondre dans le mur de la pièce. L’erreur de cet incompétent n’avait été que la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase de la longue journée de la jeune femme. Il avait achevé le reste de sa patience et celle-ci était devenue un petit tas de cendres.

Il n’avait qu’une seule chose à faire. Elle lui avait demandé, patiemment, de surveiller l’infection de son patient. Rien de complexe, rien de dégradant ou rien qui ne comportait de classer des organes ou des potions. En somme, rien comme Smith ou Parkinson s’amusait à lui refiler. Sherman avait même eu l’audace de lui dire qu’il ne quitterait le corps d’Ernest Walsh des yeux avec un grand sourire colgate.

Les grands yeux bleu ciel de Margaret, la secrétaire médicale de leur département, avaient suffisamment détourner l’attention de cet abruti efflanqué pour qu’à quinze heures l’altération ait atteint les poumons du patient sans qu’Hermione en soit informé. Lorsque cette dernière était entrée dans la chambre C678, celle d’Ernest Walsh, elle avait explosé de colère devant cette flagrante incompétence. Et, depuis, Sherman tentait de disparaître à travers les murs.

Hermione Granger pouvait être un véritable rayon de soleil. Cependant, à cet instant même, elle avait l’air d’un détraqueur en manque de caféine. C’était effrayant.

« Arrête ça, Granger. » déplora Pansy, en roulant lourdement des yeux. « Si tu continues, il va tenter d’attenter à sa vie en s’auto-kadavrant. Non pas que j’en aie quelque chose à faire… Mais il serait capable de viser ailleurs et provoquer la mort d’un pauvre innocent qui passait par là, sans rien demander à personne. »

La jeune femme toisa sa collègue pendant quelques secondes avant de braquer, de nouveau, son regard sur l’imbécile. Elle interrompit son mouvement de baguette au-dessus du corps plongé dans un sommeil artificiel de Walsh. Pansy, de l’autre côté du magizoologiste de notoriété et imminente célébrité sur le département des blessures par créatures vivantes et magiques de Ste-Mangouste, administrait une deuxième potion qui avait pour but de nettoyer les voies respiratoires du septuagénaire.

« Mr Sherman, venez ici. » ordonna sévèrement Hermione.

L’interne se figea pendant quelques secondes, comme une biche égarée sur une autoroute nationale, et s’approcha lentement des deux sorcières.

« Présentez-moi le cas. » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« …Par-Pardon? » bredouilla Sherman.

« Présentez-moi le cas. » répéta Hermione, impassible.

Il toussota nerveusement. Joua avec ses mains. Lança un regard vers Pansy qui se mordait l’intérieur de sa joue pour se taire.

« D’accord… Alors… Mr Ernest Walsh, soixante-douze ans, admis il y a quatre jours pour une blessure à la jambe faites par une créature inconnue – un croisement expérimental entre un Runespoor et un Occamy. » récita-t-il, en croisant les bras derrière son dos. « La blessure s’est dégradée hier, dû à une infection qui s’est infiltrée dans le sang. On lui a appliqué de l’échinacée, des racines de pipaillon et de l’essence de dictame comme antibiotique. »

« Et? »

Sherman soupira misérablement.

« Et, l’infection qui semblait, ce matin, être sous contrôle… Ne l’était pas. Elle a atteint le pancréas, durant la nuit, et s’est infiltrée dans les voies respiratoires. »

« Pourquoi ne l’avons-nous pas détecté? »

« Aucun changement de couleur de la salive et Mr Walsh n’a pas vomi de la bile. Cependant, lorsqu’il m’a fait part de nausées lors de son petit-déjeuner, j’aurais dû le noter et vous en faire part. Tout comme le changement de son rythme de respiration et sa crise d’asthme que les sorts de surveillance ont recensé. »

« Parce qu’à la place, vous étiez… »

« J’étais dans la salle d’entreposage en train d’embrasser Mlle Jones. » marmonna Sherman.

Les yeux de l'interne louchaient désormais vers le sol et ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Fort à parier qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être inconscient comme Walsh. Mieux, il aurait volontiers pris sa place.

« J’espère que ça valait la peine. » commenta Pansy, qui ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son sarcasme. « Je n’attendais pas de réponse. » l’informa-t-elle, quand il ouvrit la bouche. « Je n’ai aucune envie de connaître l’étendue de tes connaissances sur les amygdales de Margaret Jones. »

Il déglutit bruyamment sous le ton mordant de la Serpentarde.

« Au moins, vous avez l’intelligence d’admettre votre incompétence à surveiller les constantes d’un homme inconscient. » claqua la voix d’Hermione, sans aucune once de gentillesse ou d’amabilité. « Êtes-vous capable de me nommer les étapes afin de résoudre votre erreur? »

Sherman cligna des yeux, plissa le nez, chercha mentalement la réponse, se buta à un trou noir. Il eut envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même afin que le regard assassin d’Hermione Granger ne puisse plus le repérer. Avait-on déjà dit à cette femme qu’elle ressemblait énormément au professeur McGonagall? Ce n’était pas très bon pour ses nerfs. Vraiment pas. 

Il était paralysé par la peur de ce qui allait suivre.

« À moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez laisser vos neurones avec Mlle Jones dans la salle d’entreposage. Ou, peut-être, qu’ils ont trempés si longtemps dans les testostérones que vos organes génitaux produisent, apparemment, en beaucoup trop grandes quantités. Êtes-vous certain d’être un étudiant de troisième année du programme de médicomagie, Mr Sherman? Vous devriez, normalement, être capable de me réciter toutes les méthodes – sorts et potions – pour diminuer la pression de l’infection sur les poumons. Et, qui plus est, vous devriez être capable de m’assister. Vous m’excuserez, Mr Sherman, si je vous demande de vous tenir loin de mon patient à l’avenir : j’aurais peur que votre idiotie devienne contagieuse et que je ne puisse pas l’en sauver. »

Sherman resta figé, à deux doigts de l’état de choc.

C’était pire que ce qu’il avait anticipé.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis, la referma. Et recommença ce manège, qui lui donnait un air stupide, plusieurs fois.

Du plus loin qu’il se rappelait, le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans n’avait jamais expérimenté une aussi grande envie de se mettre à pleurer devant une humiliation de la sorte. Sauf, peut-être, de la part de son grand-père qui passait les réveillons de Noël à lister les échecs de son unique petit-fils. Mais c’était une autre histoire.

« Je… Puis-je partir, Mlle Granger? » fini-t-il par trouver le courage de bredouiller.

« Oui, Mr Sherman. » acquiesça-t-elle, d’une voix dure. « Je veux vous voir, demain matin, pour que vous me disiez le résultat de vos lectures sur le sujet des infections pulmonaires et comment les guérir. »

« Compris, Mlle Granger. »

L’interne n’attendit pas qu’elle change d’idée et quitta la salle C678 sans demander son reste. Pansy émit un sifflement alors qu’elle introduisit une aiguille dans un nouveau flacon pour remplir sa seringue de la potion jaune pâle.

« Dis donc, t’as bouffé du lion, toi, aujourd’hui. » jubila-t-elle.

La Serpentarde ricana lorsque sa collègue et amie lui jeta un regard noir.

.

.

Les valises de Charlie avaient, à peine, effleurées le plancher du Terrier lorsqu’il entendit son prénom crié, en provenance de la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes et chercha le courage pour affronter sa mère – ainsi que la soirée infernale qui allait, sûrement, suivre son arrivée en Angleterre.

« Mon chéri! » s’écria – s’égosilla – Mrs Weasley, en franchissant le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. « Oh, mon chéri! »

Tel qu’attendu, le dragonnier se retrouva prisonnier des bras de sa mère qui l’avait capturé contre elle. Après trente secondes, les bras du jeune homme retombèrent mollement de chaque côté de son corps et grimaça devant la longueur de l’étreinte que lui infligeait sa mère. À un moment, il tapota maladroitement le dos de sa mère afin d’essayer de lui faire comprendre qu’elle pouvait le lâcher.

Visiblement, Molly Weasley y était insensible.

« Maman, tu peux me lâcher, c’est beau. Je sais que tu t’es ennuyée, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour m’asphyxier. » se plaignit Charlie, après deux minutes de ce traitement.

Sa mère poussa un long soupir et le relâcha pour lui flanquer un baiser sur chaque joue. Puis, de manière très contradictoire, elle lui frappa le bras.

Le jeune homme ravala un commentaire comme quoi sa mère était devenue bipolaire et frotta son épaule en grimaçant.

« Outch! Peux-tu m’expliquer ce que j’ai fait pour mériter – »

« Criminel! » psalmodia sa mère, lui coupant la parole. « Ce devrait être criminel de passer autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles à ta mère, Charles Weasley! Tu devrais avoir honte! Ta dernière lettre date de février, FÉ-VRI-ER! Tu n’es même pas venu à Noël! Tu as envoyé ce pauvre hibou, des cadeaux mal emballés avec un petit mot pour t’excuser. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je t’ai élevé! FÉ-VRI-ER, Charlie! J’ai failli envoyer Bill pour vérifier que tu étais vivant. »

Charlie roula des yeux devant ce discours destiné à faire augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité en flèche.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu aurais bien pris que je ne sois pas là si j’avais pris le temps de bien emballé les cadeaux? Fais-moi penser à aller acheter de l’emballage avec des Pères Noël et des sapins dessus, alors. »

Le rouquin avait toujours eu des tendances suicidaires. (Pour choisir de travailler sur une réserve de dragons, il ne devait pas avoir un instinct de survie très développé, de toute façon.)

Par contre, le plissement de contrariété des yeux de sa mère le motiva à travailler sur cet aspect de sa personnalité.

« Respecte ta mère. » lâcha-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ça s’appelle avoir le sens de la répartie. » décréta le dragonnier, qui revenait apparemment sur sa décision de penser à son absence d’instinct de survie.

« Fantastique. Tu aurais pu le laisser en Roumanie pour que tes dragons le mangent. » rétorqua Molly, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, par-dessus sa robe violette fleurie.

« J’ai hérité ça de toi, apparemment. » glissa-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

« Malheureusement. » grinça sa mère.

La quinquagénaire s’approcha, sans décroiser ses bras, et son regard inspecta le physique de son fils. Son nez se plissa.

« Tu as deux cicatrices de plus. » releva-t-elle.

« Hun-un. Naissance de dragonneaux en février, _justement_. » précisa Charlie. « J’étais tellement occupé que j’ai oublié de te renvoyer une lettre, après. Et, c’est faux, je t’ai envoyé une lettre, il y a deux mois, pour te dire que j’allais venir pendant deux semaines pour le mariage de Fred et Luna. »

« Encore heureux qu’ils se marient. » clama Molly. « Trois nouvelles marques de brûlures. » ajouta-t-elle, en prenant son bras entre ses mains et pointant une parcelle de peau plus pâle sur son coude. « Et, ta lettre ressemblait à ‘bonjour maman, je vais arriver le 17 juillet, je vais passer deux semaines, à bientôt.’ Es-tu pathologiquement incapable de me donner des nouvelles? »

Il poussa un soupir, mais n’enleva pas son bras des mains de sa mère. 

« Maman, t’exagères. Les deux brûlures c’est le transport d’un boutefeu chinois dans son environnement naturel. »

« Est-ce que tu ressens, encore, quelque chose dans tes terminaisons nerveuses, au moins? » persista sa mère, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Maman… » craqua Charlie. « Je vais bien. » Il la repoussa gentiment. « Tu m’as manqué, moi aussi, mais lâche-moi trente secondes, s’il te plaît… »

Un sourire ravi orna, soudainement, les lèvres de Molly dès qu’il prononça cette dernière phrase. Elle collectionnait les moments où son deuxième fils avouait qu’il lui arrivait de s’ennuyer de sa mère – ou de sa famille.

Molly avait cessé, pendant quelques années, de tenter de le faire culpabiliser à chaque occasion qu’elle avait sous la main en lui mentionnant qu’il ne venait pas suffisamment à la maison ou en commentant le nombre de lettres reçues de sa part. Charlie venait plus souvent au Terrier depuis la fin de la guerre et cela avait apaisé sa relation chaotique avec sa mère. Cependant, à son plus grand malheur, sa mère avait repris cette habitude depuis deux ans – depuis l’accident qui lui avait presque coûté la vue. Cet horrible accident avait, également, coïncider avec la reprise des habitudes du dragonnier : il n’envoyait plus de lettres, il ne venait plus à Noël ou durant l’été, il se repliait sur lui-même.

Son cœur de mère ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour son gaillard de fils. En plus d’avoir choisi l’un des métiers les plus dangereux sur cette Terre, Charlie semblait incapable de conserver une quelconque relation. Certes, le dragonnier était le plus indépendant et le plus secret de ses fils… Mais tout de même!

« Oh, mon chéri! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir! » reprit Molly, heureuse.

Elle le serra, de nouveau, brièvement dans ses bras.

« Je sais, maman… Moi, aussi… » râla-t-il, devant l’attention que sa mère l’inondait. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller m’installer dans ma chambre… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » accepta-t-elle, en le lâchant définitivement. « Tes frères et ta sœur viennent dîner. » l’informa sa mère.

Charlie acquiesça. Il se baissa légèrement pour attraper ses deux valises sur le sol. Sa mère se tourna pour regagner la cuisine, mais se figea dans son mouvement.

« Euh… Je me demandais… Tu as reparlé à Hermione? » questionna sa mère en réfrénant une grimace.

Ses mains se contractèrent automatiquement sur la poigné des valises.

Le cœur du rouquin se figea brutalement dans sa cage thoracique. Il cessa de battre. Il se désintégra. Pour reprendre un rythme effréné de pulsation par seconde. À ce rythme, la crise cardiaque serait imminente.

Il s’attendait à quoi, exactement? Il savait très bien que ce prénom allait être prononcé à moult reprise au Terrier. Il savait très bien qu’elle serait la demoiselle d’honneur de sa future belle-sœur. Il savait très bien qu’il allait la croiser plusieurs fois. Il allait devoir dompter l’organe, car il allait mourir au bout de ces deux semaines si cela continuait ainsi.

« Non. » réussi-t-il à articuler.

« Ah. D’accord. » Sa mère tenta un sourire avant d’asséner le coup de grâce : « Elle sera là, ce soir. Ça te dérange? »

Charlie inspira une grande bouffée d’air.

« Non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? » demanda-t-il, plus abruptement qu’il l’avait voulu.

Premier mensonge depuis son arrivée.

« Pour… » Sa mère se tût pendant quarante-trois secondes, très exactement. « Pour rien. Évidemment. J’ai seulement cru que vous étiez en… Froid. Et, que c’était pour cette raison que tu n’étais pas là, à Noël. »

« Je travaillais. C’est tout. Le monde ne tourne pas autour d’Hermione. » dit-il, en haussant une nouvelle fois épaules et se redressant.

Deuxième mensonge. Le troisième n’était qu’un partiel : le monde ne tournait pas autour d’Hermione, c’était plutôt le sien.

Mrs Weasley ravala tous les commentaires qui lui piquaient la langue. Elle n’était pas aveugle. En réalité, même les aveugles auraient deviné – sans braille – les rapprochements entre Charlie et Hermione, au fil des années. Molly avait terriblement envie de lui indiquer que la pauvre avait l’air aussi malheureuse que lui depuis qu’il avait pris la décision de se replier sur lui-même. Cependant le sujet était épineux.

« D’accord, d’accord… Tant mieux, alors! » rétorqua Molly, en arborant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Charlie dodelina de la tête et monta, enfin, les escaliers de la maison pour se diriger vers sa chambre située au premier étage. Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, il poussa un long soupir avant de faire tomber ses valises par terre et de s’affaler sur le lit simple. Sa chambre avait conservé le même décor que lorsqu’il n’était qu’un adolescent : des affiches de dragon et de joueurs de Quidditch ornaient les murs, les draps étaient à l’effigie de vifs d’or et plusieurs bouquins poussiéreux étaient rangés sur un bureau.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond blanc alors qu’il tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans sa tête et accueillit calmement l’amas de souvenirs et d’images d’Hermione. Hermione endormie, à côté de lui, dans ce lit. Hermione, assise à califourchon, par-dessus lui, qui riait. Hermione nue dans ses draps. Hermione habillée seulement de l’une de ses chemises. Hermione qui lisait un livre. Hermione qui l’embrassait lentement.

Non. Hermione n’était pas son amie.

Elle n’était pas sa copine. Elle n’était pas son ex.

Elle était à mi-chemin entre ces trois choses.

Et, lui, Charlie Weasley voulait définitivement plus.

.

.

La jeune femme termina sa note médicale et la rangea dans le dossier d’Ernest Walsh. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge du bureau que les médicomages partageaient et s’étira le dos douloureusement. 17h00. Parfait. Elle était dans les temps.

Hermione estima que cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas (si) en retard à l’un des repas de famille des Weasley. Même si elle n’appartenait pas à la famille, Molly et Arthur l’avaient toujours considéré comme leur seconde fille – et elle, comme ses seconds parents. La brune avait et aura toujours sa place au Terrier.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla ranger le dossier dans le pigeonnier et quitta la salle pour marcher lentement vers l’air de transplanage. La jeune femme fit un détour afin de vérifier, une nouvelle fois, l’état d’Ernest Walsh. C’était un fait incontesté : les médicomages carburaient aux heures de services, aux mystères médicaux et par la compétition. Ils étaient, tous, des petits monstres attirés par l’odeur du sang et par les blessures ahurissantes. Quiconque vous dira le contraire essaie seulement de vous appâtez pour vous éloigner d’un patient intéressant.

« Granger… » articula la voix traînante de Pansy, derrière elle. « Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques, encore, ici? Penserais-tu à établir un lit de campement sur le département dans le cas où tu pourrais le surveiller? »

Hermione se tourna vers sa collègue. Elle la regardait avec un sourire amusé et un sourcil arqué.

« Non… » démentit la brune. « C’est juste que cette infection n’est pas encore stabilisée. Ça m’inquiète. »

« On a passé trois heures, cet après-midi, à lui injecter potions par-dessus potions et sortilèges par-dessus sortilèges. On a fait tout ce qu’on pouvait. » raisonna Pansy. « Maintenant, va te reposer, lis un livre, prend un bain, vois cet âne d’Elias – ou un autre homme, tu sais comment je ne l’aime pas – ou, encore, va manger vietnamien. Je sais comment t’aime manger vietnamien. »

La culture de Pansy pour le monde moldu s’était terriblement accru après deux ans de colocation avec la Gryffondor durant ses études.

« Si seulement… » agonisa Hermione, en faisant une grimace. « J’ai un dîner. » annonça-t-elle et elle précisa : « Chez les Weasley. »

La Serpentarde pencha la tête afin d’examiner son amie.

« Je comprends que l’idée de voir Ronald Weasley dans cet horrible chandail vert lime rayé fuchsia et bleu marin, tu sais ce truc atroce qu’il portait la dernière fois qu’il s’est pointé sur le département, te donne envie de vomir, mais… Habituellement, tu es contente d’aller manger chez les Weas-moche. » Le visage de Pansy s’illumina. « Oh, tu voudrais me ramener une part du moelleux au chocolat de Mrs Weasley? »

L’air désespéré d’Hermione s’aggrava et ne réfléchit pas à reprendre son amie sur sa manière de parler de Ron ou de sa famille.

« Charlie arrive ce soir. » expliqua-t-elle, après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Et dire, qu’il y a, à peine deux ans, le simple fait que le dragonnier franchisse la frontière de l’Angleterre aurait été considéré comme une raison valable d’absentéisme au travail. C’était purement ironique.

Pansy, qui devait avoir fait le même constat, visiblement, éclata de rire. Elle récolta instantanément un regard meurtrier de la part de sa collègue. 

« Ceci explique cela. » constata la Serpentarde à travers son esclaffement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Ta séance de torture psychologique avec Sherman. » expliqua Pansy. « Je crois qu’il est sur le point de se jeter devant les rails du Poudlard Express. »

Hermione eut une petite grimace, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit une vague de culpabilité la percuter. Pansy roula des yeux en poussant un soupir, avant d’enrouler son bras autour du sien et de la forcer à avancer dans le couloir vers l’air de transplanage.

« Je t’interdis de ressentir une quelconque culpabilité à ce sujet, Granger. » la somma-t-elle. « Il le méritait. Il mérite bien pire, d’ailleurs. Ce morveux n’a pas la fibre de médicomagie en lui. Tu te rappelles de quoi on avait l’air en troisième année? On était prêtes à tout pour être dans le vif de l’action. J’avais même saboté une de tes potions pour assister à la reconstruction d’un foie. »

« Oui et je ne te le pardonne toujours pas. » décréta Hermione.

« Oh, arrête, je suis adorable. »

Son amie s’arrêta pour lui lancer un regard coin évocateur.

Et, même si la fin de la puberté avait été particulièrement bénéfique pour Pansy, qui avait perdit définitivement son air de molosse, il était hasardeux de la définir comme étant _adorable_ – autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Les traits de son visage qui s’étaient affinés lui composait une beauté plutôt classique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés à la hauteur de son menton et elle avait pris l’habitude de porter du maquillage davantage foncé ce qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau.

Hermione et Pansy s’étaient rapprochées lors de leurs études en médicomagie – sauf pour l’instant de la crise nucléaire quand la deuxième avait saboté la potion de la première. La jeune femme avait appris, à ses dépens, que la Serpentarde pouvait être adorable à sa manière : vous menacez de vous égorgez _adorablement_ si vous aviez eu l’audace de revenir du Terrier sans une part de dessert pour elle, par exemple. Ou menacer Charlie Weasley de l’assassiner lorsqu’elle essayait de recoller votre cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Les menaces étaient le domaine de prédilection de Parkinson. Que ce soit pour les internes, Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley ou pour tout petit événement de la vie quotidienne, Pansy menaçait. Avec un air adorable que seuls les habitués arrivaient à percevoir sous les (très) épaisses couches de mépris et de condescendance.

« Tu n’es pas adorable. » contra Hermione, qui avait repris de marcher.

« Tu m’aimes quand même. » articula son ancienne colocataire.

« Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« J’espère bien. » prononça Pansy, en reniflant d’un air faussement condescendant. « Alors, Charlie? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire? Lui planter une fourchette en plein milieu de son front? J’adore. »

La Serpentarde était l’une des seules à connaître exactement la nature de sa relation avec le dragonnier. À décider, Hermione ne l’aurait jamais choisie comme confidente : elle aurait naturellement opté pour Ginny. Cependant, ayant été sa colocataire, Pansy avait surpris certains événements qui avaient dénoués sur les confidences.

Tombé sur Charlie Weasley, à moitié vêtu, dès le réveil, traversant le couloir afin d’aller dans la salle de bains était plus qu’équivoque.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l’ascenseur qui liait tout l’hôpital et appuya sur le bouton du premier étage où se trouvait les aires de transplanage du personnel et des usagers.

« Aucun meurtre n’est prévu, Pansy. »

« Dommage. » fit-elle remarquer.

« J’amène Elias. Il devrait avoir la décence de me ficher patience. »

« Bou-hou. » déplora la Serpentarde. « Tu le vois, encore? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que tu sois incapable d’apprécier aucun de mes copains? »

« Et ce, depuis 1996. » confirma sa collègue. « Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es sortie avec Ronald Weasley. Ma rétine brûle à l’idée même de l’imaginer avec ces pantalons de survêtements jaune serein qu’il portait pour courir autour du terrain de Quidditch, cette année-là. »

« Tu sais, ta manière de te rappeler de tout ce que Ron porte est suspecte. »

« Comment veux-tu que j’oublie les vêtements immondes qu’il porte? C’est imprimé dans mon cerveau et ça hante tous mes cauchemars. Parfois, je rêve qu’on me torture et qu’on m’oblige à les porter. »

« Tu aurais dû faire théâtre à la place de médicomage. »

« Depuis que j’ai quitté le manoir de mes parents, je n’ai plus aucune raison de vouloir continuer à les décevoir. »

Hermione secoua la tête, découragée.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur un couloir fourmillant de monde. Le premier étage comprenait l’admission, les aires de transplanage, l’urgence et la cafétéria. Elles passèrent les instants suivants à esquiver civières, usagers blessés, accompagnateurs et personnels et se frayer un chemin jusqu’à leur destination.

« Remarque, si ton but est d’être certaine que Charlie ne t’approche pas, tu devrais m’amener. » ricana Pansy.

« Pour que tu passes ta soirée à te chamailler avec Ron, que Lavande implose au bout de la table et que Molly ait envie de t’étriper toi et Draco? Non merci. » déclina-t-elle.

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute si Lav-Lav supporte pas les bisexuelles. » renifla son ancienne colocataire.

« J’aurais plutôt dit que ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu es pathologiquement amoureuse de Ron depuis des siècles et qu’il est marié à Lavande. Personne ne t’en veux d’être bisexuelle. Sauf, peut-être, tes parents. »

Pansy fit un air dégoûté au même moment où elles atteignirent l’aire de transplanage.

« Je vais ignorer les trucs immondes qui sortent de ta bouche. » clama Pansy, calmement.

Hermione leva les mains, en prenant un air innocent.

« Oui, votre majesté. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je te ramène un morceau de moelleux? »

« Et, de préférence, une photo de Charlie avec une fourchette planté dans le front. »

La Gryffondor secoua la tête faussement découragée. Elle lui fit un vague geste de la main d’au revoir avant de disparaître.

.

.

Hermione réapparut dans son appartement et faillit écraser Pattenrond. Plus il devenait gros, plus son instinct de survie semblait diminuer. À moins, bien sûr, que se jeter à travers ses jambes soit une nouvelle tactique pour rappeler à sa maîtresse de le nourrir. La jeune femme, pressée, grommela légèrement à son attention en mentionnant que son heure de repas était dans cinq heures.

Elle poussa un soupir en envoyant valser ses espadrilles dans l’armoire de sa chaise et marcha d’un pas rapide vers la douche afin de faire disparaître l’odeur de Ste-Mangouste, qui semblait coller à sa peau. Malgré la vague de chaleur qui dominait le climat de l’Angleterre, Hermione trouvait un certain réconfort à prendre une douche chaude qui déliait chacun de ses muscles qui avaient été tendus toute la journée.

Sans aucune surprise, ses pensées s’orientèrent vers sa relation (ou son absence de relation) avec Charlie Weasley.

Il était simple le jour où elle le considérait seulement comme le frère qu’elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Ron et de Ginny.

Le fait qu’il accepte de l’amener avec lui en Roumanie, il y a sept ans, alors que leur relation se statuait qu’à être de simples connaissances avait, bien sûr, opéré plusieurs changements. Tout d’abord, une amitié s’était tissée entre eux. Chacun avait su apprivoiser l’autre.

C’était facile d’apprécier Charlie.

Charlie et sa force tranquille. Charlie qui n’avait pas peur des silences. Charlie qui savait comment calmer chacune de ses angoisses. Charlie et son humour particulier. Charlie qui n’avait pas peur des émotions qui se cachaient dans la tête et le ventre d’Hermione. Charlie et ses gestes tapissés d’une tendresse dont il avait, à peine, conscience. Charlie et sa façon de vous regarder comme si vous étiez la personne la plus importante sur Terre. Charlie et son magnétisme.

La jeune femme avait adoré cette amitié – _tranquille, douce, complexe_ – autant qu’elle avait détesté que son corps soit autant attiré par le sien. Un aimant qui se frotte trop à une pièce de métal.

La veille de son départ, ils avaient couché ensemble. Trois fois. C’était loin d’être un accident. De toute façon, ça leur avait pendu au nez tout l’été. Ils avaient pris la décision – avec le recul, _elle_ avait pris la décision – que ce n’était que le temps d’une seule nuit. Une aventure d’un soir, point. Pourtant, dès le Noël suivant, elle s’était retrouvée dans le lit de Charlie après quatre jours.

Hermione avait décidé de fixer des règles. Une amitié avec des bénéfices. Voilà. Ils étaient des adultes, après tout, n’est-ce pas? Toutes ces histoires étaient prévisibles. Pourquoi s’était-elle lancée dans une histoire pareille? C’était couru d’avance. C'était _tellement_ couru d'avance. 

Et, le résultat de cette entente était très loin d'être glorieux.

Ce jeu, entre eux, _cette comédie_ , avait duré cinq années. Cinq longues années où Hermione avait, malgré tout, cherché l'amour de son côté. Réellement. Et, en réalité, elle avait surtout cumulé les histoires d'amour catastrophiques - qui s'entrecoupaient de ruptures quasi-planifiées avec les retours au pays du dragonnier. Les crapauds qu'elle croyait pouvoir changer en prince passaient un minutieux examen sans pouvoir toutefois atteindre la note de passage. Elle les comparait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, avec son idéal qui avait progressivement prit les traits de Charlie Weasley. Puis, ce manège s'était brutalement interrompu quand le rouquin l'avait acculé au pied du mur en la confrontant sur ses sentiments envers lui. Sans surprise, la jeune femme avait préféré fuir plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui afin de te tenter de sauvegarder son orgueil. Parce que c'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Hermione s'était faites avoir ; elle n'avait pas suivi les règles qu'elle avait, elle-même, imposé. Allez donc savoir pourquoi elle avait pris le premier portoloin, durant le temps des fêtes, cette année, pour la Roumanie! _POURQUOI_? Pansy n'y avait rien compris lorsqu'elle l'avait ramassé, patiemment, à la petite cuillère. 

La jeune femme s’était jurée que c’était terminé les erreurs à la pelle de ce genre. Elle voulait une relation sérieuse. Où il y avait place à l’évolution. Quelque chose que Charlie n’avait pu lui offrir… Et, en réalité, ce qu’elle ne lui avait jamais demandé.

Puis, maintenant, elle était avec Elias.

.

.

Hermione termina de se préparer rapidement – ou enfin, tenta-t-elle. La jeune femme passa en revue sa garde-robe et son choix s’attarda, finalement, sur une robe d’été noire, plutôt simple, qui tombait à ses chevilles.

Puis, elle hésita entre des sandales et des escarpins. Choisi les escarpins. Changea pour les sandales.

Elle grogna contre sa tignasse emmêlée plus que jamais. Elle renonça à y mettre de l’ordre et les rassembla en un chignon haut.

Son regard fixa son maquillage. Décida d’apposer un rouge à lèvre discret sur ses lèvres – uniquement motivée par le fait qu’elle savait que _Charlie_ aimerait. Elle s’arrêta au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure. Pesta contre elle-même. Se résolut à terminer d’apposer la couleur mate sur ses lèvres. S’observa pendant quelques secondes. Attrapa son mascara du bout des doigts et fit glisser le pinceau sur ses cils.

Lorsqu’elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle transplana chez Elias. Chez qui elle aurait dû être depuis… Depuis quarante-cinq minutes, déjà.

.

.

L’analyste financier habitait un luxueux appartement qui donnait sur l’une des rues du Chemin de Traverse, à quelques minutes de marches de Gringotts, où il travaillait. De cette manière, la jeune ne s’inquiéta pas d’apparaître devant la porte – elle n’avait pas besoin de faire autant attention que dans le quartier moldu où se situait son propre appartement.

Elle inspira longuement, tentant de faire disparaître l’anxiété qui la parcourait, mais échoua lamentablement. Son ventre se tordait lentement pour faire des nœuds coulants à l’idée même de revoir Charlie. Chaque nœud se resserra à mesure que le moment où elle le verrait s’approchait. Elle avait l’impression qu’un étau se refermait pour la mettre prisonnière de l’emprise de ce stupide rouquin.

Hermione secoua la tête et passa ses mains moites de sueur sur sa robe avant de cogner trois coups bien distincts contre la porte d’Elias. Il vint lui ouvrir, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, armé d’un sourire en coin. Celui qu’il avait toujours lorsqu’Hermione était près de lui. Sourire qui grandissait à mesure que son regard glissait sur elle.

« Ça valait le coup d’attendre. » apprécia-t-il. « Tu es magnifique. »

Les pommettes d’Hermione rougirent. Elle s’approcha pour enlacer sa taille et déposa rapidement un baiser sur le coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu es pas mal, toi aussi. » décréta-t-elle, ses doigts passant sur la naissance des cheveux noir ébène d’Elias.

La chemise blanche qu’il avait revêtue mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée et soulignait ses yeux couleur miel.

Il lui lança un regard équivoque. Les mains de l’analyste se posèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme et se serrèrent, presque possessivement.

« Tu es sûre qu’on doit aller à ce dîner? » demanda-t-il, en faisant une petite moue enjôleuse. « On est déjà en retard, de toute façon. »

Il embrassa, de nouveau, les lèvres d’Hermione. 

« Ce sera court. » promis-t-elle. « On parle un peu, on mange… Promis à 22 heures, maximum, on est parti. »

La jeune femme essayait davantage de se convaincre elle-même du bien fondé d’assister à ce foutu dîner. Elle tentait de se faire attendre raison que présenter Elias, au moment précis où Charlie décidait d’arriver en Grande-Bretagne, à sa famille quasi-adoptive était une pure coïncidence – un alignement des astres lointain qui n’avait aucun lien avec la menace pour son intégrité psychologique de revoir le dragonnier.

Oui, c’était ça. Un hasard.

« Pas de problème, ma belle. Je rigole, tu sais. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » grimaça Hermione, en se grattant la nuque, nerveusement. « Je… Je m’excuse, je suis un peu à cran. » _Parce que le type dont j’ai été amoureuse pendant les sept dernières années sera là, ce soir. Tu sais, le mec dont je ne t’ai rien dit. Mais, hé, détends-toi. Tout ira bien._ « J’ai eu une grosse journée. »

« Pas de problème. » répéta Elias avec un sourire colgate. « Tu es prête? »

Non.

Non, pas du tout.

« Évidemment. » Et, peut-être, allait-elle se rendre compte qu’elle avait passé toute cette journée à se ronger les ongles pour rien lorsqu’elle constaterait que Charlie Weasley lui faisait autant d’effet qu’une plante verte. « On y va? »

Ils partirent du seuil de l’appartement d’Elias dans un ‘plop’ sonore.

Tout allait bien se passer.


End file.
